It's a Dangerous Game
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: Boris has kidnapped bladers and put them in a tournament. Win, and freedom's all yours. Lose, and you will be executed. Rei and Raul team up to get through it, but how will they be changed by fighting those close to them? Rated T for swearing and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Lian: This is the author here, I was just thinking of making a tournament fanfic where the losers get executed. Our main focus will be one the team of Rei and Raul, hope you enjoy reading

* * *

><p>"man..." Groaned Rei "What happened? One minute I was outside Tyson's dojo, the next I'm... wait, where am I?"<p>

Rei quickly opened his eyes, they were blurry at first. He could only make out a redhead slouched in the corner of the room.

"Your finally awake huh?" Said the voice.

"What's going on here?" Asked Rei, his vision was improving, as he could see that this man was wearing an all blue attire.

"Same as what happened to me. Got knocked out cold and dragged into this cell" The voice replied.

"I know that voice, your Raul aren't you?" Said Rei, clutching the back of his head in pain. His sight was fully recovered, it was no doubt Raul that was slouched against the wall.

"Good to see you two Rei, though I wish it was under better circumstances, you see, were in a locker room. Its not like any ordinary one either, it has two beds in here, it's practically a prison. Guards patrol the corridors, theres no chance of an escape. That is, until you came along" Said Raul gloomily, but cheering up at the end.

"Me?" Questioned Rei "Why me?"

"Your freedom and mine rest squarely on each others shoulders. Boris has kidnapped beybladers from around the world and is keeping them in cells.  
>He is hosting a tournament here called "BloodDish Death Match" It's a tournament where teams of two compete against each other in a knockout format. The winners of this tournament are granted their freedom, the others are killed"<p>

"Killed? How could Boris do such a thing?" Asked Rei, banging his hands against the floor in frustration.

"I don't know why, but all I do know is that were a team. Since were in the same cell, locker room whatever you wanna call it. Expect to fight old friends though. Boris has kidnapped quite a few well known bladers, look at the roster sheet"

Raul handed Rei a piece of paper which had the fixture list on it

"It seems we have Miguel and Claude in our first round" Said Rei, before scrolling down the paper. "In the other is... No, it can't be!"

"Something the matter? Rei answer me" Asked Raul worried.

"Mariah and Julia vs Salima and Kane!" Shouted Rei

Raul froze upon hearing his sister's name. "Those bastards! How could they do such a thing!" Said Raul angrily.

"That's not the worst part, the winner of that match takes on us in the quarter finals!" Said Rei worried

Raul gasped. "That means we would have to beat Mariah and Julia, pending if they win. And send them to their deaths!"

"Boris will pay for this!" shouted Rei through gritted teeth.

"We can think of revenge methods once we get the hell out of here. Right now, we need to concentrate on Miguel and Claude and just hope that Mariah and Julia win against Salima and Kane" Said Raul, his voice stained with worry and concern.

"I just can't believe it" Rei uttered "We'll have to send our friends and family to their deaths just for our freedom"

Suddenly a guard knocked on their door and walked in.

"You guys are up now, get going" Said the guard, who was armed with a handgun.

Raul got to his feet and helped Rei up, they proceeded towards the arena. Rei spotted Lee in the crowd, Lee returned the look.

"They got Rei too?" Said Lee to Kevin, who was sat next to him.

"Whoa that's not good" Said Kevin, mentally think of the tournaments format. "That means either Rei or Mariah is going to die!"

"What?" Shouted Lee, who was stunned by the comment

"Well you see, Rei and Raul are up against Miguel and Claude. In the next match it's Mariah and Julia vs Kane and Salima, I'm sure Mariah and Julia will win, but that will mean that Mariah's team will face Rei in the quarter finals"

"I can't believe Boris is doing this to them, whoever comes out of this tournament alive will be torn and wrecked for life"

Meanwhile, Raul was worried about the battle, he was used to team battles. But this tournament was in singles format, only using team battles for tiebreaker's. Another thing that made Raul worry to much was that Julia wasn't by his side, encouraging him every step of the way. She was on another team, a team they would have to face in the next round

"Rei, I..I don't think I can do it" Raul said panicking, clutching hold of Rei's shirt as if it was his last lifeline.

"You can do it Raul, you have to realise now that it's life or death in this tournament. You'll have to try your hardest in battle, or else we may end up dead. I believe in you to get the job done, I'll be there every step of the way" Said Rei, reassuring Raul.

"Thanks Rei, I'll go up first though, just incase" Smiled Raul as he walked up to the beydish.

"You ready for this! Raul?" Asked Miguel, who was standing on the opposite side.

"You bet!" Was Raul's reply, putting his blade in place.

"3...2...1..LET IT RIP!"

Both beyblades shot into the dish and straight at each other, colliding with each other at force.

"That's the ticket Raul, keep going!" Shouted Rei, giving him encouragement.

"I can do this, I can do this!" Raul shouted mentally.

"Sorry Raul, but I'm not dying here. Go Dark Gargoyle!" Shouted Miguel

Dark Gargoyle started smashing Torch Pegasus around the dish. Torch Pegasus desperately trying to retreat to get an attack in, but Dark Gargoyle was relentless in it's assault.

"That power... It's just too much" Panicked Raul as he dropped onto one knee.

"You know, you could just give up now" Smirked Miguel, obviously the prison like effect and the tournament situation had changed him entirely.

"Not on your life" Shouted Raul, getting himself on two feet. "Torch Pegasus... GO!" Raul willed his blade onwards, first it held it's ground under the attacks from Dark Gargoyle, then started giving it a well good smashing. It then began grinding away at Dark Gargoyle, all the while it was pushing him back towards the edge.

"No, this can't be!" Shouted Miguel in disbelief

"Your done Miguel. Torch Pegasus... FINAL ATTACK!"

Torch Pegaus shot towards Dark Gargoyle at breakneck speed, striking it with enough power to send it sailing out of the dish and onto the floor.

"The winner of this match is... Raul!"

The crowd began to cheer, but Raul was not in a celebrating mood. Yes he had found his confidence, but people will have to die because of it.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Raul" Said Rei, who was getting ready to take on Claude. "The sooner this tournament is over, the sooner we can try to move on from this, and bring Boris to justice"

Claude was already on the other side, ready for battle. Rei stood on his side and steadied his hand.

"3...2...1.. LET IT RIP!"

Both beyblades landed in the dish, unlike Raul and Miguel's battle, it was more tactical. Both blades circling the dish, sizing each other up.

"Go Rapid Eagle!" Screamed Claude "Twin Sabre!" Rapid Eagle went forward, gunning for Driger

"Right then, let's make this quick... Driger. Gatling Claw ATTACK!"

Both blades slammed into each other with force. When the dust settled, Claude's beyblade ceased spinning while Driger circled the dish in victory.

"Well done Driger" Said Rei, picking it up from the dish.

"I don't understand this at all" Shouted Claude angrily. "Using my attack from the dead set should have suprised you completely, yet you still won"

"I'm not a former world champion for nothing Claude" Said Rei as the gaurds escorted Raul and Rei back to their cell.

* * *

><p>Coming in chapter 2: Julia and Mariah's side of the story, and their battles with Salima and Kane.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Lian: Heya guys, here is chapter two of It's a Dangerous Game

Raul: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter

Mariah: I certainly know I'm gonna hate this.

Rei: Lets just see how bad it is, dont worry. Im here

Lian: Before this gets all sappy, I'd like to thank **_Indigo Oblivion_** For reviewing the last chapter and raising some good points in it too. This ones for you, hope you enjoy it.

Julia: Lets get on with it then.

* * *

><p>Rei and Raul were escorted back to their celllocker room. Once inside, Raul broke down in tears.

"How the hell could we do such a thing Rei? I don't think I can do it. Now Miguel and Claude are gonna be slaughtered, all because of me and you!"

Rei could see that Raul was slowly losing the plot, he put his hand on Raul's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, we can get through this!" He said calmly.

"How in the fuck are we gonna do that!" Snapped Raul, tears flowly freely. "Because of you and me, Julia and Mariah may die. Miguel and Claude are gonna die! and it's all our fault" He slumped to the ground, uncontrollably sobbing.

The horror of the situation finally hit home for Rei, he had tried to stuff it deep down, not to think about the "Crime" They committed or the "Crimes"  
>They were about to commit. He did not cry, his pride would not let him. He just shook violently, he then hit the floor hard and curled up in a ball on the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh god, this is terrible. How are gonna get out of here?" Sobbed Mariah, hitting the wall angrily.<p>

"Theres not much we can do" Said Julia, looking at a lifeless fly in the corner being devoured by the biggest spider she'd ever encountered. "We just have to win our matches and we'll be free"

"Free? How can we be free? Is death the price to pay for freedom Julia? Huh? What if they got Lee into this tournament, or worse. Rei!"

"Mariah, calm your little pink ass down!" Demanded Julia. "It's an attitude like that which will get us killed for sure, besides, didn't you say you always wanted to get your hands on Salima cos of how close she and Rei got?"

"Well, that's one death I won't grieve over thats for sure" Grinned Mariah in a evil-like manner.

They had been in that locker cell as we will now call it, for a week and a half. Julia had gone mad within three days, on the first day, she sobbed and worried about Raul's safety. On the second day, She was violent towards Mariah, highlights include striking her across the face, though she does not remember this. On the third day, she began cackling like a maniac and started to grow fond disgusting and grim things. Needless to say, Mariah stayed the hell away from Julia, if that was at all possible.

The locker cell door opened, indicating they had a match.

"Let's get too it Mariah" Smirked Julia as they made their way to the arena.

* * *

><p>Raul was sobbing still, with puddles of tears all round him, he was slowly banging his head against the wall.<p>

"Maybe if I do this, the pain will stop" Said an almost delusional Raul.

"Raul... Will you stop it?" Said Rei, still curled up in a ball. He had not lost it... yet, his violent shaking had tone down to a slight shiver.

"Stop it? STOP IT? what do you know about it huh? Nothing thats all! HAHAHAHA!" Cackled Raul.

Rei quickly got to his feet, he moved over to Raul and picked him up.

"Get a grip on yourself!" He shouted as he slapped him quite hard. It seemed to do the trick.

"I-i-i-i I'm sorry Rei, it's just all too much for me. I'm gonna lose my sister, and you'll lose your girlfriend" Sobbed Raul, he buried his face on Rei's shoulder. His shoulder got wet very quickly.

"We will get through this okay, there is hope for them yet. Maybe we can still save them, alert the police or spectator's during our battles" Said Rei as he tried to stay calm.

* * *

><p>Mariah and Julia slowly made their way to the beydish. Kane already stood there, beyblade in place, not moving from his spot.<p>

"I'll go first" Stated Julia, she readied herself and glared at Kane, who returned the favour.

"3...2...1.. LET IT RIP!"

Julia and Kane launched their blades. From the start, they gunned for each other, throwing tactics and common sense out the window.

"This aint no Beyblade match" Said Lee, observing the carnage that had started while sitting in his seat. "This is a brawl"

Back onto the match, Julia was all over Kane. Kane tried to go defensive and move away, but as soon as he did, Julia struck him.

"Seems like I have this one in the bag" Smirked Julia, you could even feel the madness and depression just rolling off of her.

"Don't count on it" Snarled Kane, just at that happened. His beyblade began to fight back, grinding away at Julia and forcing her blade to the edge.

"Stay put you little worm!" Screamed Julia as she pushed back against him. Kane ate more slams than a world champion at steak eating. He could not do a thing about it, he was about to lose. And he knew it.

"Stay safe" Said Kane calmly. He stood up straight and streched his arms out to his sides. "Finish it quickly"

"Gladly" Grinned Julia.

BANG!

The impact sounded like a massive gunshot. Julia's blade was still spinning. But Kane's however, was destroyed in the attack. The parts of his now destroyed beyblade rained down in tiny pieces over him as he collapsed to the floor, falling down the steps as he went.

Salima hopped over him and took her place for the next battle.

"This isn't right. None of it is" She said to herself as a tear fell from her eye and onto the floor. "But I will not die here!"

Mariah took her place and readied herself for battle. She had always wanted to get her hands on Salima, but not in this way. In spite all she said in the locker-cell, she would not wish for anyone to die. With the exception of Boris that is.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

Both blades headed into the dish. Salima sent her blade to center, playing it safe. Whilst Mariah on the other hand, began quickly circling the dish,  
>sizing the enemy up.<p>

"Go get her!" Shouted Salima, willing her beyblade onwards.

"Take her down, Galux!" Screamed Mariah. Galux obeyed and clashed violently with Salima's blade, hitting it all over the place.

"Grrr, COME ON!" Bellowed Salima in a booming God-like voice. This gave her blade the kick up the ass it needed, clattering, clanging and just downright smashing Galux everywhere.

"Come on Mariah, you can do it!" Shouted Lee, encouraging here from the crowd.

"Give her an old fashion White Tiger's beatdown" Shouted Kevin.

"I will" She calmly said before shouting "Galux! Mountain Rock Claw Slash ATTACK!" Galux then began spinning up to blinding levels, so fast that you could even make out what it was. All that visible was pink blur. "Get her!"

Galux smashed right into the side of Salima's blade, it rocket straight out of the arena and hit Salima's face as it went past. Still spinning, giving her a cut across her cheek with blood quickly came out of it, dripping onto the floor like slow raindrops.

Boris headed down to the dish and looked at Mariah and Julia.

"Congratulations on your victory. Savour it for a moment will you? You never know it could be your last" He smirked, almost victoriously.

Mariah gritted her teeth at his comment. She had never forgiven him for trying to take over the world TWICE!. And for sending Bryan into his match with Rei and severely harming him, she bit her lip and asked him a question.

"Boris, would you mind telling me and Julia who were facing in the quarter finals? It says "Mystery Team" On our list"

"I'm so glad you asked" Replied Boris, grinning with satisfaction. "You'll be staying in the same locker room as them. Call it a "Friendship Camp"  
>if you will. Bring em out boys!"<p>

With a wave of the hand, gaurds escorted the two figures towards the arena. Mariah could not make out who it was, and then she saw them...

Rei and Raul! Both of them looking rough and majorly dishelved, all ears were flooded by the echoing sound that Mariah screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You can't do this to us Boris"

"Um, I think I can, now that you belong to me now!"

"God damn it Boris, let them go!" Shouted Lee from the gaurd rail in the crowd. "You've had your fun now set them free!"

He was prepared to jump, but he noticed a guard pointing a shotgun towards him. He punched his chair in frustration and sat down.

"Please Boris, I'm begging you. Don't make us do this" Cried Mariah, but her crying fell on deaf ears.

"Escort them to the locker room" Smirked Boris.

"What do we do now?" Asked a worried Gary, head shifting from left to right.

"I don't know" Said Lee. "Just have to hope for a miracle now"

* * *

><p>Lian: Before I get assassinated by everyone near me *Looks at Rei, then towards the exit* See you in chapter 3! I'm outta here!<p> 


End file.
